


路德维希

by shafufus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafufus/pseuds/shafufus
Relationships: 独典 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	路德维希

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ludwig](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535434) by [lumassen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumassen/pseuds/lumassen). 



简介：这篇文基本上因Grim的au文衍生出来，所以送给Grim。  
我很喜欢Grim的小说Clouded，这篇典芬写得太好了，文中贝瓦尔德是盲人。因为Gersu文太少了，而且路德维希喜欢狗，所以我在clouded的基础上做了一点衍生，写了这篇垃圾玩意！  
这次Gersu有精神和内心方面的交流。希望你们喜欢！  
路德维希是导盲犬训导员，马蒂亚斯给贝瓦尔德准备一份惊喜。  
·创作基于GrimAnonymousRex的Clouded

“你方向感可真差。”马蒂亚斯说着，把车开进停车场，转了个弯。  
“马特，我是盲人。”虽然知道马蒂亚斯在开玩笑，贝瓦尔德还是把头转向他，听着马蒂亚斯的笑声，仿佛能看见他脸上放肆的笑容。  
手在车门上摸索了一阵，贝瓦尔德找到了把手，开门，动作轻快地从车里出来，然后关上门，抻开导盲杖。  
今天是周六，他们跟一个导盲犬训导员约好今天见面。前来赴约的路上，两人数次迷路，所幸，现在还不算太晚。马蒂亚斯和基尔伯特是朋友，而基尔伯特就是训导员路德维希的哥哥，有这方便关系，事情几经辗转，马蒂亚斯终于在预约满前的最后一刻，争取到了机会。  
说实话，贝瓦尔德很久没有像今天这样因为什么事兴奋不已了，同时，他有些担心，虽然他跟狗相处并不算太糟，但也说不上好。  
“我今天早上给基尔打电话时，他约我们在这里见面。其实，我觉得那个人就他，”马蒂亚斯和贝瓦尔德走到停车场另一边，一路喋喋不休，他突然大喊一声“基尔伯特”，身边的贝瓦尔德不禁向一旁躲了躲。  
一路向大楼走去，贝瓦尔德很高兴这里地面平坦没有楼梯，对于这种自己第一次来就表示友好欢迎的建筑，他心生感激。跟着马蒂亚斯呼喊基尔伯特的声音，贝瓦尔德走上一段小斜坡，坡顶上是前厅。  
“马特告诉我你从没有过导盲犬，所以我们带来了几只狗，你可以选一只跟你合拍的。”基尔伯特领着他们穿过走廊，由于照顾贝瓦尔德，他放慢脚步，声音也越来越近。  
之后三人没再出声，只有贝瓦尔德导盲杖轻触木地板的声响，很快，不知是基尔伯特还是马蒂亚斯，推开一扇门，一阵狗吠声吓了贝瓦尔德一跳。  
“安静点，彭尼，”贝瓦尔德听见有人出声制止，并且在他们身后关上了门，突然，有什么东西扫了一下他的裤腿，贝瓦尔德弯腰摸了摸，是狗，然后手指在它柔顺的毛发上抚过，他抚摸着 碰到了狗的脑袋，又挠挠它的耳朵。  
“抱歉，彭尼她还是个小朋友，只训练了一周。”说话声越来越近，有人迈开步伐向他走来，接着停在他面前，贝瓦尔德唯一能确定的是这人就是路德维希，声音严厉，话语中却流露着愉悦。这时，贝瓦尔德感觉脚边的那只狗不见了。  
“啊，她很可爱，我能摸摸她吗？”马蒂亚斯放低声音，语气温柔地请求道，可贝瓦尔德知道，问题出口前，马特可能就已经摸过彭尼了。  
路德维希笑了，“当然，如果你想陪她玩一会，那边有一些玩具。”  
马蒂亚斯和基尔伯特静静走到一边，留下贝瓦尔德站在那，他清清喉咙，伸出手，“很高兴见到你，马特已经跟我详细介绍过你了。谢谢你今天愿意抽出时间见我们。”  
路德维希抓着他的手，有力地握了一下。  
“没事，能帮到你我也很开心。我已经帮你选出了几只狗，如果可以，我们现在就去见见它们。”  
跟着路德维希在这房间内走动，贝瓦尔德听着对方脚步踩在地板上发出声响，随后，脚步声停了。显然，从路德维希说话和待人的方式可以看出，他早已习惯跟视力受损的人群打交道，这让贝瓦尔德舒适不少，紧张感也彻底消失不见。  
路德维希正站在面前向他介绍三只狗，Lucky是一只三岁的黑色拉布拉多犬，Rosie是一只一岁的阿尔萨斯犬，还有Hana，是一只两岁的金毛巡回犬。三只狗在路德维希指引下，蹲坐在地，贝瓦尔德伸出手依次摸摸它们，闻闻它们，然后站起身，从路德维希手中接过牵引绳。两人又对每只狗分别作出指示，测试它们的理解和服从能力，但贝瓦尔德觉得跟自己相处最融洽的还是Hana。  
“她对你的指令反应非常迅速。”看着贝瓦尔德牵着Hana走了一圈，路德维希很是开心。  
“是的，她不像其他两只狗，把牵引绳拉得非常紧。”这时，Hana停下来，贝瓦尔德也顺势停下步伐。  
“可能是因为你不用导盲杖，走路速度跟之前不一样，有些犹豫，所以她停下来了。不过这是好事，她正在适应你的步伐，走路速度也放慢了。”  
突然，房间一角传来马蒂亚斯大声叫喊的笑声，然后是彭尼的犬吠声。原本路德维希正说着话，却因此打断。  
“抱歉，马蒂亚斯他太吵了，”贝瓦尔德轻轻笑着替朋友道歉，同时，他听见路德维希也笑了。  
“没事，彭尼就是能逗人开心。那么，如果你确定要Hana，她就是你的了，当然，之后我们还会训练给她上课——。”  
“噢，我不知道自己能否付得起这笔费用…”贝瓦尔德打断路德维希，他的确想拥有一只导盲犬，但英/国政府认为导盲犬对于盲人来说不是标配，也就是说政府不会给他任何补助。  
两人静默片刻，贝瓦尔德以为是自己这番话惹到了路德维希，不禁觉得尴尬。  
“马蒂亚斯没告诉你吗？”  
“告诉我什么？”  
路德维希叫马蒂亚斯过来，之后两人低声交谈了些什么，贝瓦尔德竖着耳朵想努力听清，不料一只手拍在他的肩上，他几乎惊跳起来。  
“我本来不想在这里跟你说的，本来我想等到卢卡斯跟我一起出钱，差不多能拿出你领养一只导盲犬费用的大头时再跟你说，那时候你只需要出一点钱，几百元…”听马蒂亚斯这么说，贝瓦尔德觉得自己快哭了。  
他已经说不出话来，唯一想做的就是笑着转向马蒂亚斯，伸出双臂，拥抱好友。马蒂亚斯也伸出手，抱住贝瓦尔德，在他背上拍了几下后放开。  
“马特，我还没有说过想拥有一只导盲犬。你确定吗？”贝瓦尔德此时说话有些磕绊。  
“当然，哥们！你应该养一只导盲犬。”马蒂亚斯笑容满面，语调一如既往的欢快。   
“抱歉，我不知道你并不知道这事。”路德维希的声音充满歉意，“但是现在，一切都解释清楚了，如果可以，接下来我们去填写登记信息。”

几周时间很快过去，今天是他跟路德维希最后一次给Hana上课。而此刻，最后一节课也即将结束。  
上过几次课后，马蒂亚斯不再陪着贝瓦尔德，只是开车送他来，之后再接他回去。现在，贝瓦尔德发现自己，一方面想到Hana不久将正式成为自己的导盲犬而喜悦难耐，另一方面，想到今天是最后一次跟路德维希在一起而惶惶不安。之前上课时，他和路德维希抛开Hana谈了很多，他发现路德维希跟自己有很多相似之处。路德维希的说话时，声音充满活力，提到狗时，语气是全然的关切和爱护。贝瓦尔德不敢相信自己就这样喜欢上了路德维希，不敢相信路德维希跟他说话时的态度，仿佛他与普通人无异。  
他之前，当然是一个视力正常的人，只是因为意外失明了。其他人说话时，态度好似自己是一个傻子或残疾人，对此，贝瓦尔德习以为常，然而跟路德维希在一起，贝瓦尔德对他人态度的认知焕然一新。  
路德维希在书写板上做笔记时，边写边念，贝瓦尔德静静听着他的书写声，和轻柔的念叨。  
“没错，今天我们只需要训练最后一项，你就可以带Hana回家了。”贝瓦尔德抚摸着身边的Han，在听见路德维希这句话后，脸上的微笑戛然而止。  
“等会我会用立体声环绕播放车辆声音，我希望你能像平常一样带着Hana走路，然后给出指令。”  
贝瓦尔德点点头，路德维希走到房间另一侧开始播放声音，瞬间，屋里充满车辆行驶的声音和货车的喇叭声。  
“路德维希。”贝瓦尔德发出指令，Hana听话地跟着他开始行走，声音越来越大，其间贝瓦尔德多次发出指令，行走或停下，Hana无一例外全部做到了。终于，一人一狗走到路德维希那里，车流声也停了下来。  
“干得漂亮！我会想念这——”路德维希发自内心赞叹着，说到一半却突然没了声音，他清清喉咙又说，“我是说Hana，我会想念Hana。她是一只很出色的导盲犬，你们相处会很愉快。”  
贝瓦尔德笑着点点头，之后，两人陷入沉默，气氛安静得贝瓦尔德可以听见心脏在胸腔里怦怦直跳。  
很快，路德维希说，“那么，我们的课程结束了。我送你出去找马蒂亚斯。”听起来瞬间平静不少。路德维希向前走了几步，可贝瓦尔德双腿似乎受到什么指示，不愿迈开步子，他情不自禁终于开口，  
“路德维希，你以后愿意跟我去喝一杯咖啡吗？”话脱口而出，贝瓦尔德意识到自己声音过大，差不多是喊叫了，脸立马变得通红。之后的几秒钟极其难熬，贝瓦尔德真希望自己已经教会Hana“run for the hills”*终于路德维希回过身向贝瓦尔德走近一些，此时，两人距离近得贝瓦尔德可以闻到路德维希身上须后水的味道。  
“我愿意。”这是贝瓦尔德听过的最短却最能温暖他内心的回答。


End file.
